<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Space Between Us- Prologue by Shadow_Jumper</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/30069972">The Space Between Us- Prologue</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadow_Jumper/pseuds/Shadow_Jumper'>Shadow_Jumper</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 18:40:07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>872</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/30069972</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadow_Jumper/pseuds/Shadow_Jumper</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>After Amethyst moves her and Luna find their way back to one another after years. But what is the secret Amethyst is keeping? Shall they end up as friends or enemies? Possibly even more?</p><p>Work is on both wattpad and fanfiction.net as well. Same usernames for both.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Luna Lovegood/OC</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Space Between Us- Prologue</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Prologue</p><p>Hope you guys enjoy and stick around please</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Luna's POV: </p><p>"It is a beautiful day out. The funeral was so pretty; I am glad mum forever has a nice resting place." I am walking through the fields. My mums funeral ended an hour previously. As I look up I see a small troupe of butterflies fluttering around the tall grass. "Mum would be glad it is such a serene day for her funeral. Perfect for her." </p><p>I continue to walk, hearing a whoop after some time in the distance. I walk towards it to see a small figure flying on a broom in the fields. I look around noting a dark small building in the distance. "Must be their house." I look back at the figure as they climb from the broom watching me. The young girl steps close to me. </p><p>"Bonjour." Her voice is soft and she has a smooth french accent.  Her long black hair is windswept and her robes are wrinkled. She sticks out her hand as she walks closer. "My name is Amethyst. Pleased to meet you. What is your name?". </p><p>"Call me Luna." I reach out to shake her hand hesitantly. She pulls her hand back and smiles brightly and uses her broom to prop her up. </p><p>"Luna? You are our neighbor, oui?". She tips her head to the side and stares at me. </p><p>I nod. "If you live in that building in the distance then yes. We are neighbors." I eye her broom and then look around. </p><p>She seems to notice my eyes flicking towards her broom as she straightens and catches my eye. "Ever ridden on a broom?" I shake my head in response. "Well then. We must change that." I watch her bound over to me and she stands next to me. She straddles the broom and shows me how to hold my weight, increase speed, slow down, dismount, turn, and how to place my hands in the next hour. </p><p>"I am not one to normally ride a broom Amethyst. I will try though." I smile lightly at her and take the broom from her and proceed to straddle it. I kick off and rise about five feet. I lean forward and the broom jerks. </p><p>"Not so fast Luna. Lean forward slowly." She smiles and steps back. I take off across the field at a slow pace. </p><p>Amethyst POV:</p><p>I look out the window and notice it's a beautiful day outside. The perfect day to practice my broom riding skills. Running to my room I grab my broom and run back through the kitchen towards the door.</p><p>"Mom! Dad! I'm gonna go ride my broom!"</p><p>Before they can say anything I'm out the door, immediately jumping on my broom and kicking off the ground. I fly around our house a couple of times breathing in fresh air and enjoying the feeling of the wind blowing in my hair. I always loved riding a broom, the feeling of freedom as you're flying through the air. </p><p>I bring the end of my broom up and fly high up into the air. Once I'm a good distance up I stop and look around. The sight is beautiful. Tree after tree and long grass fields. Suddenly I bring the front of my broom down sharply and start hurtling towards the ground. At the last second I bring my broom back up. "Woo-hoo!" I yell excitedly as I bring the broom to an even fly. </p><p>Out of the corner of my eye I spot a flash of yellow. Looking over for further inspection I notice a young girl that looks to be about my age with long blonde hair. I slowly dismount my broom and make my way over to the girl.</p><p>"Bonjour." I stick my hand out as I step closer to her. "My name is Amethyst. Pleased to meet you. What's your name?"</p><p>"Call me luna." She says with a high pitched my quite voice whilst taking my hand hesitantly. I pull my hand back and smile brightly as I prop myself up on my broom.</p><p>"Luna? You are our neighbor, oui?" I tilt my head to the side curiously. I believe my parents told me about all of our neighbors.</p><p>She nods "If you live in that building in the distance then yes. We are neighbors." I notice her look at my broom and I straighten getting an idea.</p><p>"Ever Ridden a broom?" She shakes her head no in response. What! Broom riding is so much fun. "Well then. We must change that!" I say excitedly as I walk over to her. I proceed to straddle the broom and show her how to properly hold her weight, increase speed, Slow down, dismount, turn, and how to place her hands all in an hour.</p><p>"I am not one to normally ride a broom Amethyst. I will try." She smiles lightly at me as I hand her my broom. She straddles the broom and kicks off floating 5ft above the ground. She leans forward a little too quickly and the broom jerks forward. I step forward quickly and put my hands up cautiously. </p><p>"Not so fast Luna. Lean forward slowly." I smile and step back as she does as instructed and takes off across the field.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>